1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hitch assembly for coupling a trailer to a tow vehicle and for allowing significant fore and aft, spring controlled and shock dampened movement.
2. Background Art
A preliminary patentability search in Class 280, Subclasses 438.1, 439, 433, 440 and 489, produced the following references, which appear to be relevant to the present invention: Shadbolt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,277; Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,120; Baade, U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,674; Sandefur, U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,065; Piercey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,674; Kolstad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,806; Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,198; Fenton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,341; McCall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,849; Lange, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,951; Laarman, U.S. Patent Application 2003/0001361; and Hicks, U.S. Patent Application 2003/0047907.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the prior art discloses a hitch assembly including a frame for being attached to a tow vehicle; a cradle assembly pivotally attached to the frame for pivotal fore and aft movement; a hitch receiver mounted to the cradle assembly for being attached to a trailer; a leaf spring mounted to the cradle assembly and the fore end of the frame for controlling fore and aft movement of the cradle assembly; and shock absorbers mounted to the cradle assembly and the aft end of the frame for dampening fore and aft movement of the cradle assembly.